(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating appliance with at least three refrigerating areas and evaporators for such a refrigerating appliance.
(2) Description of Related Art
Such a refrigerating appliance is disclosed in DE 4 242 776 A1.
This known refrigerating appliance has two valve units located in the refrigerant circuit and may be activated, in order to channel a refrigerant flow only through an evaporator dedicated to the first refrigerating area called a refrigeration compartment, or subsequently through an evaporator dedicated to the second refrigerating area described as standard refrigeration compartment and the refrigeration compartment evaporator or through a third evaporator dedicated to a refrigerating area described as freezer compartment and the refrigeration compartment evaporator. This means that the refrigerating appliance has three operating modes, a first in which only the refrigeration compartment is cooled, a second, in which the standard refrigeration compartment and the refrigeration compartment are jointly cooled, and a third, in which the freezer compartment and the refrigeration compartment are jointly cooled. The operating times may vary considerably within the three operating modes. Since the chilling department has a relative weak insulation and a small evaporator when compared to the other compartments, the operating time in the third operating mode may clearly exceed that of the second. This leads to a high overall operating time of the refrigerating machine of the refrigeration appliance and therefore to a high-energy consumption and to a lower temperature of the refrigeration compartments than necessary.